Detective and Scientist against the Magician
by Miyano Ran
Summary: One day, in the Mouri Detective Agency, Conan receives a mysterious letter from KID. Kaito KID gives a puzzling code. Can Conan solve the meaning of the words before it's too late? RXR


Disclaimer: Detective Conan is not mine. ^^

Summary: One day, in the Mouri Detective Agency, Conan receives a mysterious letter from KID. Kaito KID gives a puzzling code. It's a battle between the shrunken detective, scientist and the teenage magician. Can Conan solve the meaning behind the words before it is too late for everyone with the help of Haibara? Conan and Ai join forces to withstand the powers of KID! RXR everyone! :D

Inspirations: One of the lines inspired by an episode wherein Conan caught KID disguised as Takagi and not as Chiba. This is also inspired by the Disney movie, Mulan. And this is also inspired by episodes 476-477, Genta's Certain Kill Shot Part 1 and 2, also a spoiler. By the way, I made the code all by myself so older people might think its wrong… nonsense, either that or too easy, but, anyway, I did try my best. ^^

Wow! What a long title! ^^ hehe

Fiction Rating: T

Genre: Mystery

Characters: Conan and KID

**Detective and Scientist against the Magician**

_**Chapter 1: The Riddle-like Code**_

It was a peaceful night in the Mouri Detective Agency. It was already 11:30 at night and Conan, Ran and Kogoro were all already fast asleep. The full moon was almost completely formed. Up above the dark night sky while flying as gracefully as can, the being reached the place. Grinning, he landed quietly on the rooftop of the Mouri Detective Agency. He closed his parachute and crawled downwards towards the nearest window there is.

As carefully as possible, he felt the window with his hands. He made a small frown when he realized that the window was locked. Then, beyond the transparent window, he eyed a small 7 year old kid sleeping soundly on his bed. The little boy looked so cute when he snored and even cuter without his glasses. His glasses were found on top of his desk beside his bed.

The teenager grinned again; then, he took out a small piece of paper from his pocket and inserted it in the thin spacing between the window edge and the window pane. When he saw the paper already inserted, he smiled for one last time and whispered.

"Let's play a game, tantei-san."

And with that, he pulled his hat lower to cover his eyes, and with a mysterious look, he opened his parachute again and flew high above the skies towards the full moon. He felt the cool breeze blowing towards his whole body as he flew higher and higher. In an instant, he was out of sight.

-

The next morning, sunlight shone on the sleeping Edogawa Conan, and with the bright sunlight penetrating his closed eyes, he jolted in an instant and opening his eyes slightly, he was awake at last. While yawning, he blinked his eyes and sat up on his bed, removing the blanket wrapped around him. He stood up and landed his foot on the pair of slippers which waited for him on the floor. Sleepily, he found his way towards his desk and wore his glasses. He looked at the calendar without interest.

_Sunday… March 22, 2009_

Then, suddenly, remembering something, he scurried towards the hanging calendar on the wall and looked carefully. The day today was encircled with a red fountain pen… but why? He thought carefully, then, remembering something, he called up hakase's house.

_Ring…RIIINGGG…RIIIINNNGGG… Ring… RIINGGG…_

Haibara Ai woke up with irritation as she reached the phone beside her. The caller ID read, Kudo, and with that, she wasn't pleased. Frowning, she answered the phone with displeasure.

"Oh, Kudo, hello, why are you calling?" Haibara asked with annoyance in her tone.

"Ah… Haibara! Good morning." Conan started to cheer her mood up.

"What do you want?" Haibara asked while yawning.

"Are you mad?" Conan asked worriedly.

"I' was having a really good dream just then… and your phone call ruined it. For me, getting good dreams is rare, and you had to ruin it." Haibara pointed out accusingly. "And once I'm awake, it's hard for me to get back to bed. Hakase was still sleeping so I had to answer this call. So, what's this all about now? It's a Sunday, goodness."

"Ah, I'm sorry!" Conan laughed, apologizing. "It's just that in my calendar, the day today is encircled with red ink, and I was wondering if you knew what occasion there is today… I seem to have forgotten."

"March 22…" Haibara murmured. "Please wait." She said.

Haibara went towards her calendar and looked. The day today was not encircled in her calendar so that meant that whatever occasion Kudo was talking about; she had nothing to do with it and didn't know anything about.

Going back to the phone, she responded.

"Kudo…"

"Ah. What?"

"I don't know either… maybe it is Ran-san's birthday… or something…"

"Uh… no, Ran's birthday is on October… it couldn't be…"

"Wait…" Haibara said, thinking hard. "I remember something…"

"What?" Conan asked.

And so, Haibara narrated about what came to her mind, wondering if it would remind Kudo of anything at all.

_**Flashback (few months ago)**_

"_Aren't you supposed to be flying away now…?" Conan asked with a grin. "…Agasa hakase…?"_

_The old man looked at him with shock as he was standing on an open air balcony. _

"_What do you mean, Kudo?!" Haibara asked._

_With another smile, Conan said proudly. "Or should I say, Kaito KID?"_

_Haibara's eyes widened in shock and she stared at the old man. "He… he's KID?!" _

"_Yes." Conan nodded._

_The old man began to form a smile and he ripped off his mask and his disguise outfit, revealing none other than KID himself._

"_How did you know, tantei-san?" He asked._

"_Simple, just a while ago, you called her as 'Ai-chan' but the real hakase always call her as 'Ai-kun'." Conan explained. "There are many more reasons as to why I found out your true identity, but still… a detective never reveals his secrets, right? So, a while ago, explain to me how you did, KID. How did you just magically appear and disappear in midair and steal the Emerald jewel? Then… after a few minutes Inspector Nakamori mysteriously finds the jewel inside his pocket. What magic is that? I'm not even capable of deducing on how you did those magic tricks, KID."_

_The very smug Kaito KID just raised his index finger across his lips and said. "A magician never reveals his trick just like a detective never reveals his secrets." Kaito KID said with a wink._

"_So… where's the real hakase?!" Haibara asked worriedly._

_Before KID could answer, Conan said. "Hakase's inside one of the luggage downstairs. While I was solving the case, I encountered one heavy suitcase… I thought that was where the murderer hid the body, but no, I found hakase inside in deep sleep instead." Conan explained._

"_He won't have air to breathe!" Haibara screamed to the two males._

"_Don't worry, Haibara, KID…" Conan said, looking at him. "…placed an oxygen tank inside. I saw it."_

"_If you saw hakase, why didn't you get him out of there?" Haibara asked with irritation._

_With a laugh, Conan replied. "He was having a pretty good sleep. And besides, I didn't want to let KID know that I knew his trick, and so I just played along, pretending I never knew that hakase was in fact KID under a mask. I wanted KID to reveal himself to me."_

"_You are absolutely correct, little detective boy." Kaito KID said merrily, clapping his hands._

"_I'll let you get away this time… since you helped me with the case when you were disguised as hakase… I had to admit, I didn't know that you weren't the real hakase until I realized that the real Agasa hakase couldn't possibly make a deduction that good without my help." Conan said proudly. "You were too smart to be him. But, I thank you for that so I'm letting you escape this time, but next time, I won't let you get away."_

"_Before I go…" Kaito KID said while climbing up the rails of the balcony, preparing to fly now as his parachute widened. "…on the full moon of this year," Kaito KID smiled. "We'll be having our little battle, be prepared, tantei-san."_

_There was a 'woosh' sound._

"_Wha--" Before Conan could say anything else, Haibara gasped, then Conan's eyes widened after, when Kaito KID disappeared from sight._

_Few moments later, the two saw a small white thing flying across the moon._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Ah!" Conan expressed with indignation, making Haibara smile from the other line. "YES! YES! That case… how can I forgotten that…" Conan whispered while supporting his forehead with his palm, his jaw gritting. "Kaito KID… today… Ughhh!!!!" Conan groaned with exasperation.

"I suggest you check your window." Haibara suggested.

"Huh? Why?" Conan asked. Then, before Haibara could reply, Conan grinned and said. "Ah… I understand you now, Haibara. Since today's the day, the full moon, that he is going to challenge me with a code, probably, he might have dropped a note somewhere for me last night… and the most possible place he could have placed it is on my bedroom window! There's no doubt about it!"

"Yes exactly." Haibara said with a smile.

"Hold on… I'm going to check." Conan told her, then, leaving the phone on his desk, he ran towards the window. With eyes as wide and surprised as ever, he did in fact see what he was searching for. The speculation became truth. He saw a small piece of paper inserted in between the window and window pane. With his detective look again, he excitedly took the piece of paper and with a smile, ran towards the phone and continued talking with Haibara.

"Haibara!" He called out.

"Ah!" Haibara exclaimed with surprise shaking her hand slightly which held a mug of warm coffee beside an instant coffee maker inside her bedroom. Since Kudo destroyed her beauty sleep, she decided to get a hot drink for herself while Conan was not on the phone. "I was drinking coffee just now… don't surprise me like that, ok? Jeez, it almost spilled on me."

"Sorry." Conan said with a funny look in his face. "Anyway, I saw it. You were right; he DID insert some note on my window."

Haibara grinned. "I'm always right, aren't I? Read it to me."

With a pout, Conan replied. "Why would I read it to you? It's a battle only between KID and me."

"But I told you in the first place that it could be inserted on the window…" Haibara pointed out.

"I still could have eventually found it myself without you saying that." Conan retorted.

"Still…" Haibara insisted.

"Fine." Conan surrendered then he asked. "Why are you interested anyway? You were never interested with any cases…"

"I guess spending a lot of time with the murder-magnet made me interested in detective work." Haibara said with a snort.

"Oi Oi! What do you mean by murder-magnet?" Conan asked due to her bothering statement.

Haibara stifled a laugh and said. "Like how murder always occurs wherever and whenever you go… isn't it amusing… It's like your presence cause deaths…"

"That's mean." Conan said irritably. "Anyway, I'll read to you the code."

"_**To take away 2 units from an elf, **_

_**is when I will take your jewel dear.**_

_**The jewel I seek is the stronghold of **_

_**wood, which in turn supports a flower.**_

_**Now, can you solve this code before then?**_

_**Or I shall steal it from under the hat of **_

_**the personal eye."**_

_**-KID **_

"What? What does that suppose to mean? He's going to steal something… but what… where… when?" Conan asked in frustration. "Do you have the slightest clue, Haibara?"

Haibara shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "I thought you are the great detective? How am I to know? But, let's just think of it carefully… step by step… Are you going to tell the police?"

Conan smiled with his eyes burning with interest and determination. "Of course not, I can solve this code without any help from the police…"

"That's arrogant of you isn't it? Don't you mean 'we'?" Haibara asked with sarcasm.

"You're in this, too?" Conan groaned, displeased that she would also solve the code. He could never feel utmost glory if someone else would assist him in solving a code because he was a detective and he believes that he can do it all by himself.

"Of course, Kudo. Why not? I'm smart, too." Haibara said, smiling when she heard him sigh again.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

-

**Please review everyone! ^^ My very first KaitoConan fic! Lolz~ =) **

Started: 1:45 pm Wednesday March 25, 2009

Ended: 11 pm Wednesday March 25, 2009


End file.
